Ryōka Aburame
is a shinobi of exceptional skill and massive chakra prowess. First daughter of Shino Aburame, Ryōka is next in line as the Aburame Clan Head. She takes great pride in her clan and village and worked to surpass previous members of her clan and to earn herself the attention she felt she never received from her parents. Her mother being Nakuka also landed high expectations and even the hope she'd soon acquire her own Rinnegan, but failed to reach even an ounce of her mother's visual prowess. Despite this, she found her own talent under the training of Rock Lee, who introduced her to the Land of Kyūkei to Heiwa, where thousands of exotic insects and s existed and would fight alongside her. With these bugs, Ryōka also discovers and tames a new insect, which she called , which utilize yin-based techniques. Though this finding looked to be a mass accomplishment by her clan, her insects turned out to be handicap due to the insects often misunderstanding Ryōka's occasional anger toward friends and family for actual need to fight. This often led to the insects placing those folks under a genjutsu until Ryōka had them stop. She was the first one to tame them, so it was understandable. When Ryōka at last gains full control over the Reinōchū, the insects of Kyūkei to Heiwa deem her worthy of learning their form of senjutsu. It takes nearly a year to reach her perfect Sage Mode, but upon doing so, the insects deem her the First in the land. Of the thousands who summon the insects, Ryōka was the only to successfully mix her chakra with natural energy without harnessing too much. Because of her many abilities, Ryōka finally gets the recognition she waited for from her mother when Nakuka recruits her as a member for Root. The happiness is short-lived when Nakuka gives her the code name , in reference to Nakuka's own code name as Angel. However, due to Ryōka oddly charismatic ways, she was often referred to as , yet another reference to Nakuka's code name change of Fallen Angel. Background Appearance Personalty Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Physical Prowess Ninjutsu The art of ninjutsu came naturally to Ryōka, even from her Academy days. Her mother's chakra control and hand seal training from a young age aided Ryōka in her pursuit of ninjutsu mastery. Ryōka mastered all Academy techniques with minimal training. With little general skills left the learn, she studied shurikenjutsu, using senbon over other weapons the Academy offered. Through her mother's many technique scrolls, Ryōka found many formulas for poisons and antidotes, which she didn't hesitate to create and cover her senbon with. She eventually obtained 's Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher for better use of her senbon. With the newfound knowledge in poison, Ryōka trained in other techniques which used poison. When recruited for Root, Ryōka was deemed one of the best ninjutsu users, upping her ranks greatly at an unbelievable pace. Aburame Clan Techniques Ryōka's main success is within her clan's hiden technique to house and control bugs. Many insects live in harmony within her, but most notable are the Kikaichū and her own tamed species, Reinōchū. Her love for bugs and insects exceeded even her father's. She is noted to be the most powerful of insect users because of her mass control and bonding with her bugs. She communicates with even the simplest of insects such as fleas, ticks, and mosquito, who have very much aided her in combat. The fear for such basic bugs is the mass diseases they may or may not carry. Why else would someone who near-harmless insects in battle otherwise? And they're right to fear them. Ryōka carries many jars of disease-ridden insects, which she will unleash on those who attempt running away, granting them a terrible, slow death from said diseases the insects carry. To ensure the bug doesn't bite anyone else, though, Ryōka calls them back. Nature Transformation Summoning Senjutsu Intelligence Stats Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Part III Concept and Creation Trivia *Page Size: Bytes *"Ryōka" means . Her family name "Aburame" literally means , while it may also be a variation of "Aburamushi" which means , referring to her family's use of insects as weapons. *According to the databook(s): **Ryōka's hobbies are folding bugs and searching for new species of insects. **Ryōka wishes to fight . . . **Ryōka's favorite food is with a side of cooked wings from Snowy Valley. Her least favorites are and anything Nakuka cooks. **Ryōka's favorite color is gold, while her least favorite is gray. **Ryōka's favorite bug is s, while her least favorite is a . **Ryōka had completed 259 official mission: 32 D-rank, 69 C-rank, 51 B-rank, 78 A-rank, 29 S-rank. **Ryōka has successfully completed 142 Root missions: 3 B-rank, 96 A-rank, 43 S-rank. She failed 29 Root missions: 5 A-rank, 24 S-rank. **Ryōka's favorite word is "Sage" (仙人, Sennin) and her favorite phrase is: Category:Nakuka Category:Characters